


You Give Me Fever

by Sasparella76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Keeping warm, M/M, keeping fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasparella76/pseuds/Sasparella76
Summary: Autumn Drabble Challenge Prompt: FOGLouis welcomes Harry back from his morning run.





	You Give Me Fever

Harry had battled icy winds and swirling fog, so Louis was pleased to see him return home.

“This will warm you up, love,” he said, holding out a steaming mug of tea as Harry kicked off his trainers.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry replied, shivering. “The weather is dreadful. Think I’ll skip my run tomorrow and just do some yoga at home.”

“In your lycra leggings?” 

“Yes, Louis. In my lycra leggings.” 

Louis had never felt so grateful for bad weather. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

“Leave the tea, hot stuff. Let me warm you up instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘fever’ by Peggy Lee.
> 
> Keep warm this autumn x


End file.
